Recently we have worked out efficient methods for constructing well- defined oligoanilines through the use of palladium catalyzed aminations of aryl halides. To further demonstrate the utility of this approach, studies will be carried out to prepare oligoaniline derivatives which may function as metal ion sensors. Donors will be incorporated into the oligoanilines such that metal binding enhances the conductivity. Crown ethers and other macrocycles will be included in the designs for size selective metal ion coordination. Oxidation potential of metal ions may also be employed as a means of detection. Ions with the appropriate redox potential can bind to the oligomer film deposited on electrodes and oxidize or reduce the material, which should result in a changes in conductivity and current.